The health benefits of physical exercise are widely known. A pull-up bar is traditionally used for a variety of upper-body and core exercises wherein a user lifts at least their own bodyweight. Such movement promotes muscle development, specifically that of the arms, core, and back. However, when the user is not properly trained in the use of the pull-up bar, serious injury can result. Further, a novice and/or an intermediate user is often unable to lift his or her own bodyweight to complete a full pull-up, resulting in further injury when a pull-up is improperly attempted.
As a result, the typical user will often modify the pull-up exercise using fitness devices that are currently marketed. Some of these devices include both large units of weight equipment and small devices intended to build strength within the targeted muscle groups.
Nevertheless, the user is often inconvenienced by drawbacks that are frequently associated with the home use of such devices, such as bulkiness, lack of durability, and a limited exercise range. Further, this strength training equipment is often very expensive to purchase for home use and therefore, inaccessible to many people.
For instance, one such device includes a pull-up bar and a pair of grips which secure to a door frame for the user to do a pull-up in the doorway. However, such device is often not sufficiently anchored around the door frame. As a result, the device typically collapses from the door frame with the user suspended therefrom, injuring the user when the device falls to the ground. Further, the collapsing device often causes costly property damage to the door frame and home. Yet further, because the device is typically positioned over and around the top of the door frame, the user is often unable to perform a modified pull-up wherein less than all their bodyweight is lifted.
Yet further, existing pull-up devices are often not easily tailored to any single user's arm length, height, or skill level. Resultantly, the user often suffers an injury, such as shoulder pain or dislocation, when performing the pull-up improperly.
Still further, the pull-up devices found in a gym setting are not easily used within the home due to the bulkiness and weightiness of the devices. Additionally, the user is often unaware of where gyms are located when traveling. As a result, the user often enlists the services of a personal trainer who can visit the user's home or hotel room. Although some portable pull-up devices have been developed to accommodate the frustrated user, such devices are similarly associated with bulkiness and a limited range of exercise. Both the user and the personal trainer could benefit from having a pull-up fitness device that is easily portable, compatible with modified pull-up regimens, comprised of minimal components, and which can enable a wide range of exercises.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.